


Mature Adults

by brucebannerfangirl



Series: Fargo Requests [2]
Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Food Fight, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucebannerfangirl/pseuds/brucebannerfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>every-fandom-of-the-rainbow asked, "WRENCH AND NUMBERS GET INTO A FOOD FIGHT"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mature Adults

Numbers wouldn't admit he started it, but looking from an outsiders perspective it was rather clear who had. It all started when Numbers was cooking them diner; it nothing big just some seasoned chicken with peas and carrots. Well, Wrench kept stealing the carrots out of the pan and after so many hand swats and shoo,  Numbers finally picked up a pea and threw it at his partner. He laughed when it hit Wrench straight between the eyes. He made a gun with his hand and pretended to shoot Wrench with it, a wide grin spread across face.

Wrench gave Numbers a very shocked expression. Numbers always held himself as the mature one, so it was very shocking to see him retaliate like that. “Now you’re just being childish.” Wrench signed and stuck out his tongue.  

"Wait until it’s finished before you start eating it." He said in a stern tone. He didn't really sign when they were alone; it was usually only a public thing so people wouldn't eavesdrop, and people tended to leave them be when they signed to each other. "Go set the table, please."

Wrench nodded and did as he was told. He decided to just sit at the table until dinner was done, which turned out to only a be a few minutes. Numbers plated the chicken and spooned a healthy portion of peas and carrots, though it was mostly peas now, onto each plate before he sat down himself. 

They ate in relative silence until Wrench gave Numbers a very mischievous glance. Numbers squinted at Wrench and warned him. “Don’t you da-” A pea hit square on the nose. “You’re a right bastard ya’know that?” He growled and flung a pea in retaliation.  

Wrench was able to duck out of the way this time but when he went to sit back up Numbers had flicked a piece of carrot and it stuck to his cheek. They both laughed and continued to throw peas and carrots at each other, trying to dodge and maneuver around the small table to hit one another with their food.  

After an hour or so, all the peas, carrots, and even bits of chicken, had run out and they both laid on the floor laughing. Bits of food stuck to their clothes, faces, and hair, not they cared at the moment. “I won.” Numbers said smugly. 

Wrench scowled at him and shook his head. “What are you talking about, I hit you more times.” 

"You got more stuck to you than I do, I totally won!" They both sat up and locked eyes, determination flared in their eyes. 

Wrench stretched his hand out and pulled a pea from Numbers hair and laughed, shaking his head. “We should shower.” 

Numbers laughed along and nodded, picking a few carrots form his partners hair. “Winner gets first shower.” He said smugly and quickly got up. Wrench was quick to grab him by the ankle though.

"Draw?" Wrench said aloud, with a grin and a raised eyebrow. 

With a knowing smile he nodded, “Draw.” Numbers helped his partner up and and they made their to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to Tumblr post:  
> http://brucebannerfangirl.tumblr.com/post/89886419205/
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
